creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Clown Doll I Don't know how this dosent meet quality standards, I have no spelling errors and made sure my story isn't stupid anyway also my auto correct likes to screw up things a lot But please post my story despite my errors i don't care if people bully me or anything please Sincerley, ~~~~~~Mr.HattyHattington :Your story wasn't up to quality standards, please click that link and read it over as the errors in your story were numerous and quite large. :Spelling/wording issues: "I saw looked aboanded" (abandoned), "I sunndenly (suddenly) wake up in my bed," Additionally the story is told in past tense, make sure your tenses reflect this. "I got too freaked out to dilly (-) dally any further. I ran like fast, and faster,and faster...." The protagonist is writing this, so they should avoid writing as if this is a narrative. "an english man toy maker" man is not needed as it is implied in toymaker. It's=it is, its=possession. "Son, its (it's) not", "its (it's) just some lump", etc. :Spacing issues: after using commas, periods, conclusive punctuation; you need to space it. "there,they", " joy,unfortunately,he", "glitch,it", etc. Capitalization issues, the start of dialogue and thoughts should be capitalized. "it was just a dream", ""don't replace me...", etc. :Punctuation issues: "the thing that struck me most was a sad looking,clown(comma not needed) doll." Commas missing before dialogue: " saying(,) "don't (Don't) replace me...please..."." :Story issues: The story has been told quite a few times before and the issues above really make the story seem rushed and not checked out. I'm sorry, but the story is fairly generic and there are far too many errors for it to pass our quality standards. I'm turning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, if it has as many errors as I suppose it has since it got deleted then it can't be posted unless they get fixed. Now let's see...I'll read it now. Okay, confirmed. It has some serious storyline errors here. It simply can't be around unless they get fixed. Here we go: So the main character is walking through a decrepit neighborhood. Fine with that, although he sure knows a lot about the doll's mechanism even if he never activated it. There aren't even indications it activated itself or something. The information just...appeared here without rhyme nor reason without the laughter you say happened. The order of events is a mess there. Just after that we have a whole paragraph of heavy exposition. It's like you suddenly interrupted the story to tell something else, it sticks out like a sore thumb. Try to integrate the exposition in, I don't know, a conversation, anything that isn't just this thick paragraph. Besides how the hell did Joel find out all this? Just that easily? It can't have happened as simple as you're making it look here. Try to go into more depth to make this all more natural. One thing more: what was so special about that doll the main character needed to take a photo of it and had it in mind during night to the point he couldn't sleep? Absolutely nothing besides it laughing and shaking and even then nobody would think about it further than 'huh that was weird'. That'd be the end of it. Then a dream happened...a dream, right? Then the clown doll appeared, once again without rhyme nor reason. Why would that happen? The main character was merely a teenager who was passing through the street, he literally had nothing to do with the doll. Why would it take the time to go to his bedroom and possible kill him? All in all, there are way too many plot flaws here. I recommend you sit down and rewrite the general plot, give reasons for what's going o. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:08, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Try Again question mark I hope I'm doing this right. I believe my creepypasta was deleted due to the '?' in the title. I didn't realise that such a symbol was not permitted. It was a simple mistake and I would be happy to rename my story. ('Disconnect' works well for me.) As for misspellings and grammatical errors within the story's text, many of these are in the context of an online chat and are used to distinguish between characters. I would be grateful if my creepypasta could be considered for 'undeletion'. Many thanks, --FervidColt (talk) 00:09, June 27, 2015 (UTC)FervidColt Try again?